


Guardian Angel

by moonstoneclone



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angels, F/M, Gen, M/M, Religion, Religion Kink, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstoneclone/pseuds/moonstoneclone
Summary: Pedro is your Guardian Angel
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mando Mafia

Pedro spent eons awaiting your arrival on Earth. When you were born from the breath of a cloud, he wept with joy. He loved you, like all angels do, he wielded the sword and prepared to strike out at anyone who thought to harm you. You almost died a countless number of times, all of which you had chalked up to luck, and he was okay with that. 

When you had your first sexual dream, he was intrigued. A boy caressed you so softly and held you in his arms; you looked happy. He vowed to find this boy from your dreams so you could be just as happy. That is how you met your first boyfriend. And you were happy, at least for a while. But men are vile creatures, and although the angels love them, humanity continues to break their angel’s hearts. He guided you along your path so you never had to face that boy ever again, or feel the pain as your heart ached from betrayal. 

Men came and went, but he remained, your ever faithful guardian.

The first time you touched yourself shook him to his core. You were curious, as much as he was, how to perform the most intimate interaction that two people could have. He wondered what you were imagining inside that beautiful mind of yours as you moan in pleasure from your ministrations, chasing your release. And for the first time, your Guardian Angel wished he could do more than protect you. He marveled as you gasped, still touching yourself as you rode out your orgasm, your face to the Heavens… to him. His halo cracked a little that day.

Intimate relationships flew by, you growing bolder and more confident with each one. You grew distant from the church, branding yourself as an atheist as you continued your extraordinary life, with him right beside you, making sure your unearthly dreams were fulfilled. He watched in awe as you stood up to bullies, rude coworkers, and even dark political reschemes. You were strong, resilient, and all his to protect; he was honored to serve you, believer or not.

One night you were out driving, enjoying the feeling of being free, quietly singing into the night breeze. He sat in the passenger seat, unbeknownst to you, humming along to your favorite song, somehow falling in love with you even more. Your hair whipped around you as you sped down an empty road, relishing in the peacefulness the nighttime brings, fingers drumming in time with the melody. You kept your eyes on the road while he kept his eyes on you, drinking in God’s perfectly imperfect creation, blessing the Lord that They had put you in his life. 

A possum made its way across the plain, returning from foraging for the day. It’s babies awaited their food in the abandoned fox den, anxiously clinging to their mothers' pelt and crying out. The possum reaches the flat hard surface and looks around. It’s dark, only two small stars in the distance. He could make it. The possum stepped onto the road.

“ Well, I've been 'fraid of changin', 'cause I've built my life around you,” you belted out into the night, the meaning behind the words not lost on your angel. He knew this song well, you used to listen to it repeatedly. He knew what it meant to you. But you’ve changed so much since then, you’ve grown up so much, gone through so much. He has changed too; he loves you, like always, but maybe not in the way the angels were supposed to anymore. He doesn’t know what he would do if anyone were to hurt you again - he knows what he’s been conditioned to do, comfort you, lead you to do the right thing… but that’s it? Why can he not retaliate, seek out those who hurt you? He shakes the thoughts away, instead focusing on you, his favorite pastime. 

He feels the twinge of danger, but it’s consumed by you and your thirst for life. He lov─

The possum freezes in the road. The stars were faster than he was.

You swerve to avoid taking a life, and in doing so surrendering your own. You hit the ditch too fast, the engine crunching under the sudden impact. You’re being thrown forward and brace for impact.

You hit something soft. Something encircles you. You feel warmth seep from this… body? Breath tickles your face as you look up. Your own breath catches as you peer into dark eyes. 

He lets out a soft gasp. “You can see me?” His voice is warm, gentle, rendering you speechless. His dark curls created a halo that encompasses his head, soft scruff lines his jaw and makes his pouting lips look soft. You shakily reach up to touch his cheek, and he instinctively leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a brief second before focusing back on you. 

“Wh… who are you,” you whisper. Why are you whispering? He opens his mouth to speak, those lips catching your attention as they form syllables, words. Then you notice the wings.

“Oh my G─” 

They were dark like his hair, with small specks of carmel intermixed. They fluttered when you reach out hesitantly and you hear the man let out a shaky breath as you lightly stroke the soft feathers, marveling how they react to your touch. You stop when his hand encircles your wrist, bringing it to his chest.

“My name is Pedro. I’m your Guardian Angel.”

Your hands splays over his chest as he speaks, feeling the vibrations of his chest.  _ He’s real. _

“Why can I see you?”

He peers into your eyes, the eyes that never saw him. And now you can, and you’re mesmerized by him, just like he is with you. “You… you were in a crash. You almost died.”

His words hit you hard. But you don’t feel fear or panic. He must’ve sensed your confusion. “I will always protect you from harm and pain. You’re going to be okay.”

A sense of peace washed over you like a ripple in a tidal pool as Pedro’s hand lifted your chin so you met his eyes. He watched as you relaxed in his grip, melting into him as you reacted to his powers. It enraptured him to see what he does to you, how you responded to his power, his touches. 

He watches your eyes trail down to his lips again and you lick your own. That longing returns to him, the need to be something more for you overtaking him again. But he can’t. It’s just the natural instinct for humans to be entranced by the divine, it’s not really you. Your touch draws him from his thoughts as your fingers trace his cheekbones, his nose...his lips. 

You feel him suck in a breath as you trace his lips, and you dare to wonder what they would feel like on your own. This moment feels beyond intimate; looking at him feels like seeing the sunrise for the first time, like finally understanding how vast the universe is, like drifting down a calm stream that winds around a riverbend. You feel everything shifting and clicking into place around you, as if he were the one thing missing in your life and now the puzzle was complete with him in it. You were finally seeing everything clearly. The weather was clear and still, the countless stars in the sky seemed to open above you both as if bearing fruit of knowledge, of love. 

He watched all of this pass before your eyes; it was like experiencing Heaven on Earth, which means a lot for an angel.  He loves you, like all angels do.

_ Like all angels do. _

But most angels never dream of talking to their charge, never once do angels ever consider what it would be like to be human so they could grow old with them, or caress them. To be vulnerable with them. The world he protects you from is filled with delicate lives, all tender and easily wounded, easily crushed. And yet, he craves that tenderness, that excitement for life. He doesn’t know what it’s like to live moment by moment; he wants you to teach him to live.

Your lips touch his. And he learns. 

He loves you. He didn’t really care if you felt that way or not; he embraced your lips, your humanity.  Your kiss felt like the celebration of life and was almost familiar like an ancient woodcut, a private letter in the midst of a crowd, an old T-shirt woven in memories. He wanted to taste you forever. 

His halo shatters.

His back hits the crumpled steering wheel. He feels alive. And you’re still looking at him like that, like he’s the only thing that matters in your world.

“Pedro, what happened?” Your voice is still breathy from his kiss, so full of love it took all thought away. 

He huffed a laugh in disbelief. “I’m… I’m human!” He looks at his hands as if to see if he’s still here, to see if he’ll disappear. You tentatively cup his face to make sure he doesn’t leave as well. You don’t want him to go. His dark eyes finds yours, and you return his giddy smile. He’s yours.

His lips find yours and excitement thrums through you. You were made for each other, as God had intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is very open ended - do with it as you like ;)


End file.
